Encerrados
by cielphantomville
Summary: Buscar un sitio para ensayar con su banda nunca pensó que se convertiría en toda una odisea, y menos que terminaría de aquella forma tan comprometedora con su mejor amigo. Yamachi, Yaoi


**Encerrados**

**Resumen:**

Buscar un sitio para ensayar con su banda nunca pensó que se convertiría en toda una odisea y menos que terminaría de aquella forma tan comprometedora con su mejor amigo.

**Capitulo único.**

Las manos de Taichi intentaron sujetarse lo más firmemente posible al filo de la ventana, ocultando lo mejor que podía el dolor de sus dedos al contacto con el fino metal que se incrustaba en ellos por su peso. Sus ojitos marrones casi suplicaban al insensible tragaluz se acercara así solo fuera unos cuantos milímetros y aunque obviamente eso no sucedería, porque las leyes de la física que rigen todo el universo se opondrían, bien valía la pena probar con la mas fiera de sus miradas, quizá si aquella reducida entrada de luz se intimidaba, conseguiría que se olvidara por un instante de su inercia y se movería.

Un quejido de molestia le recordó de forma sutil en donde se encontraba parado. La cabellera rubia se movía de un lado a otro y el cuerpo de su, casi obligado, escalón humano temblaba por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo sobre sus hombros.

—Date prisa, Tai. —Gimió

Yagami dio un suspiro, bajaría antes de que a su amigo se le acabara la fuerza y ambos dieran en el suelo.

Sin soltarse del marco inclino el torso buscando apoyarse con la mano derecha en alguna otra parte que no fuera la cabeza de Yamato, con la palma llego a sentir una saliente en el muro lo suficiente mente amplia para poder sujetarse, sonrió satisfecho de, quitarle un poco de peso al rubio, y retirar su mano izquierda del mutilante margen de la ventana, se preparo mentalmente para saltar y caer lo mejor posible. Su mano izquierda se soltó pero nunca bajo a la altura de la otra, porque ¿sin saber cómo? el suéter verde escolar se había atorado con solo Dios sabe que.

El movimiento fue rápido y casi instantáneo, Tai quedo ligeramente colgando de su manga izquierda, mientras su mano derecha luchaba por mantener un poco de equilibrio, sus piernas dejaron los hombros del blondo para encajarse de forma casi maniática en las costillas de Matt, en un intento desesperado por encontrar un punto de apoyo.

Para Yamanto, la sorpresa no fue el intento de salto, cuanto menos el hecho de que su cuerpo por unos instantes descansara de la carga que soportaba hacia casi cinco minutos, ¡No! Para el vocalista lo increíblemente traumático llego inmediatamente después de eso, su rostro y más específicamente sus labios fueron completamente aplastados contra el muro por cierto bultito de aroma febril y dulce perteneciente a la anatomía restringida del moreno, mientras las rodillas del castaño peleaban una lucha perdida contra la gravedad.

El sonido de algo rasgándose y el duro golpe contra el suelo, les hizo saber a ambos, que aquella diminuta ventana que era más bien un respiradero no sería su salida de aquel almacén.

Tai masajeaba sus palmas y parte de su rostro, se levanto con un gran dolor en los brazos, los cuales se llevaron el mayor castigo al estrellarse contra el duro suelo una vez que la tela del suéter se rasgara.

Yamato con todo el cuerpo en posición horizontal aguantaba, de forma no muy digna el peso de su amigo, sus mejillas rojas cual manzanas maduras delataban el vorágine de pensamientos, no muy propios de su edad, que se amontonaban en su cabeza, y es bien decir se amontonaban y chocaban, porque sin duda la marabunta de ideas que lo asaltaban no podían responder a otro nombre.

Con sus quince años cumplidos y ya casi para salir de la secundaria, Yamato Ishida se proclamaba un joven, tal vez un poco distraído y casi flemático en el ambiente amoroso, incluso podría decirse que para él, la cuestión era mas ideológica que romántica. Entonces pues, ¿Cómo podía explicar aquel latir desenfrenado de su corazón? ¿Qué era aquello que lo alterara de esa forma con solo un toque?

Tendría que ser… vergüenza.

Si eso era. Después de todo, no era natural que eso que tu amigo esconde celosamente entre sus piernas y bien cubierto siempre por el pantalón o el short de deporte, terminara golpeando tu rostro.

Ahora bien, Tai se había levantado hacia ya unos minutos y Matt permanecía mirando al techo, como si este fuera la misma capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel.

Tai mantenía la cabeza gacha, el silencio los envolvía a ambos en una especie de manta incomoda, por ende el castaño sucumbía a la única opción razonable dentro de esa situación mal avenida.

—Sabes, no tienes por qué estar molesto conmigo, no fue mi culpa el quedarnos encerrados en esta maldita bodega. —El tono de pesadumbre y casi agónico, parecía incluso ocultar unas cuantas lagrimas.

Yamato lo observo, era unos diez centímetros mas pequeño que él, con aquellos bonitos, redondos y felinos ojos cobrizos, esa piel canela que destellaba de vez en vez brillitos bajo el sol.

Taichi podía parecer algo osco e insensible. Matt sabia que eso solo era fachada, en momentos cruciales, podía ser empático y dadivoso, honesto y comprensivo, y en otras más, como esta, podía ser tan frágil y vulnerable.

—Eso lo sé, no te estoy culpando. —Su mano se movió sola, dejando una sutil caricia en los cabellos marrones de su mejor amigo. —Pero debemos pensar en otra cosa, porque salir por esa ventana no es posible. —Y sonrió, como pocas veces lo hacía, o más bien como solo podía hacerlo estando con el moreno.

Había algo en Taichi que de manera oriunda lo hacía revelarse tal y cual era, sin miedos o mascaras, sin reservas o vergüenzas, y en reciprocidad a ese sentimiento Tai le mostraba a él sus lágrimas, le contaba sus sueños dejando colar entre ellas sus debilidades y temores.

Por ello, cuando la puerta de aquel gran almacén no abrió, pudo notar fácilmente el temblor del cuerpo canela, las manitas apretadas y por unos instantes la palidez que lo asaltara. El castaño no era claustrofóbico, sin embargo no le era llevadero el encierro, además de que era tarde y los rayos del sol ya pintaban de color naranja y dorado el cielo. Pronto anochecería y lo que menos le apetecía era quedarse toda la noche, aunque pensándolo bien, debía extender ese lapso al fin de semana, era viernes y nadie los encontraría sino hasta el lunes en la mañana.

—Yama, tengo hambre. —El rugir del estomago corroboro su declaración.

A decir verdad Yamato, también tenía hambre, y tal y como veía la situación no pasaría mucho para que comenzaran a tener frio.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, en busca de algo que les sirviera, pero como en la primera inspección, no hayo nada de utilidad, la mayoría de las cosas que se encontraban en la bodega eran solo cachivaches que la escuela desechaba, bancas rotas, pizarrones ya fuera de huso, incluso, uno que otro utensilio de la cafetería ya inservible.

Cuando Matt le pidió a Tai que le ayudara a meter los banquillos oxidados que el profesor de deportes le solicitó sacara de la cancha de tenis a cambio que dejarlo a él y a su grupo practicar en el gimnasio, nunca se imagino que terminaría así, encerrado.

Todo fue un error de cálculo, los últimos alumnos que aun deambulaban por la cancha techada eran los miembros del club de basquetbol, ellos sin duda nunca pensaron que si el viejo almacén estaba abierto era probable que alguien se encontrara dentro, por ello, y simplemente cerraron la puerta.

De nada servía ponerse a remilgar de la suerte, sin duda era más productivo buscar una forma de salir.

La melodía del un celular comenzó a sonar. Tai miro el aparato telefónico como si fuera un insecto. Ahí estaba él, pensando en ¿cómo salir de tremendo apuro? y a ¿quién sabe quién? se le ocurre interrumpir sus pensamientos. Con molestia miro la pantalla, el nombre de su hermana brillaba en intermitentes.

Yamato miraba asombrado y feliz, estaban salvados.

—Hikari. —Dijo al instante de contestar. —Mira estoy algo ocupado, me encuentro encerrado en una bodega, por ello no te alargues mucho y dime sin rodeos que deseas. —Unos segundos el silencio reino. —¡Ah! Eso, está en la parte de arriba de la alacena, y no, no puedes tomar más de uno, el otro es mío, ya habíamos hablado de eso. —Tai volvió a callar, escuchando la respuesta del otro lado. —No me importa si muero aquí, mi espíritu ira a por mí cena, así que déjame mi parte. Nos vemos luego. Si adiós, y no le abras la puerta a ningún extraño. Sí, yo también te quiero. ¡Eh! No. Yamato. —La conversación termino.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto tardara en venir?

—¡Eh!

—Le dijiste en donde estábamos y que estábamos encerrados, ¿cuanto se tardara en sacarnos de aquí?

—Bueno, no le dije que viniera a sacarnos, ella solo quería saber si podía comerse mi pan al vapor. Ayer mamá compro cuatro, yo me comí uno, y ella tomo uno, pero no se lo comió, y como sobraban dos pues los coloque arriba de la alacena para que miko, el gato no se los comiera. Tu sabes, no debemos dejar cosas al alcance de los animales y…

—Tai, ¿eres o te haces? Llámale de nuevo y dile que nos venga a sacar, sabes que, mejor dame el teléfono a mí, le llamare a Tk para que venga, ¡Dios, si no fuera porque….!

—Lo sentimos el crédito de tu teléfono se ha agotado, te sugerimos realizar una recarga. —Fue la contestación por parte del aparato. Yamato grito ofuscado y listo para lanzar el bendito aparato lo más lejos posible.

Tai se apresuro a impedirlo, el pobre celular no tenía la culpa de que la noche anterior se la pasara hablando dos horas sobre lo injusto que fue el árbitro en su último partido.

—Ahora sí que nos lleva la grandísima…

—Yamato. —Censuro Tai, no era que el castaño tuviera los oídos castos, pero él creía que a Matt no le iban las palabras mal sonantes, era como si a un traje Gussi le colgaran una capa de Bleacch, es decir nada que ver.

—¿Podemos volver a intentar con la ventana? —Tai miro la rendija aquella con algo de ilusión.

Matt simplemente se sonrojo. El recuerdo de "eso" contra su cara lo hizo estremecer.

"Huele bien". Pensó, para inmediatamente después sacudir la cabeza en negación. En ningún caso debía profundizar esa idea. Al menos si deseaba conservar su cordura.

El castaño lo miro con suma curiosidad. El blondo solo se había quedado estático sin contestar nada y completamente ido mirando el suelo. Tai levanto su ceja dudoso en interrumpir al chico o simplemente dejarlo. Al final giro sobre sus talones para poner manos a la obra la idea que le acaba de asaltar.

Las miles de cosas apiladas en el almacén formaban una pequeña montaña, la cual no le daba la impresión de ser muy difícil de escalar, con cuidado fue trepando, intentando que su cuerpo pasara entre uno que otro fierro viejo, ya casi llegaba, no faltaba mucho, la ventana era estrecha pero si calculaba correctamente era apenas del tamaño perfecto para que pudiera pasar.

Dio un salto al vacío, apostándolo todo a que su cuerpo terminara colgando; para gracia suya y tranquilidad de su constitución así fue. El golpe lo recibió su estomago, pero ya tendría tiempo después de quejarse. Ahora solo tenía que resolver un pequeño, pero gigantesco problema, el llegar a la ventana le había costado mucho, pero ahora como bajaría del otro lado, porque si el muro era alto desde dentro, por fuera debía ser por lo menos metro y medio más.

—¡Matt! ¿Matt! ¡Yamato! ¡Ayúdame! —Pedía cual gatito arriba de un árbol.

El aludido levanto la vista, para encontrase con un Taichi del cual solo podía ver la parte más interesante y de buen ver. Bueno, a su favor debía admitir que el cerebro del castaño competiría casi a brazo partido con su trasero por el título del más inteligente, y él sinceramente le apostaría a las posaderas, en primer lugar porque eran redonditas y suaves, y segunda porque calladitas se defendían mejor.

Pero el problema no era ese, el asunto a resolver era, ¿Cómo bajar al castaño?

—Tai, intenta ver si hay alguien a quien podamos pedirle ayuda. —Debían sacar partido de la posición de futbolista

—¡Ya no hay nadie!

—Que mal. Intenta gritar, haber si te contestan.

—Yamato, ¡no voy a gritar por ayuda como damisela en peligro!

—Bien entonces nos quedaremos aquí.

Taichí se estremeció, no era una idea alentadora, cuanto menos cómoda para él.

—¡Matt! ¡Yama, por favor bájame! —Su tono fue tan dramático y suplicante que el rubio tuvo que contener una risita.

—Está bien tranquilo, ya te bajo.

Comenzó a trepar por el mismo lugar que su amigo hasta estar a su altura, estiro el brazo, el plan era simple, lo cogería por una de sus piernas y lo jalaría poco a poco para que fuera llegando hasta la torre de cosas viejas. Con esfuerzo logro llegar al chico tomándolo por la rodilla.

—Ahora Tai, con la manos levanta tu cuerpo y retrocede de apoco, yo guiare tu pie para que llegue a donde estoy.

El castaño gimió en aceptación y comenzó a moverse. Todo iba bien, el pie izquierdo del moreno por fin pisaba algo más o menos firme, con lo que no contaban era que la pila de objetos se les fuera encima.

Un gran escándalo se dejo escuchar aplacando el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta.

—¡Tai, hermano! —Grito la castaña apenas poner un pie dentro de la bodega y abanicar con la mano en busca de alejar la humareda de polvo que se había alzado.

—Matt. —Tk dio un paso al frente, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Kari, solo por si acaso, y llamando al mismo tiempo a su hermano. —¿Donde están? ¿Se encuentran bien?

Los dos menores encendieron la luz, dentro en una pose bastante indecorosa se encontraban los dos chicos.

Tai se encontraba del todo sobre varios fierros que por gracia divina no le hicieron daño, sin embargo le daban un aspecto de encontrarse atado a ellos, pues sus extremidades colgaban de ellos, por su parte Yamato tenía la cabeza en el cuello del chico, sus manos en la cintura de este impedían que su peso diera de lleno sobre sus caderas.

—Ahora entiendo porque a pesar de estar encerrado no me pidió que viniera a sacarlo. De verdad lo lamento hermano. —La chica sonrió pícaramente antes de tomar por el brazo a su rubio acompañante. —Vamos Tk, no demos interrumpir. —Lo saco de un jalón para cerrar la puesta tras de sí.

—¿No estaban desmayados? —Tk miraba un la puerta cerrada sin entender del todo el comentario de su amiga.

—Claro que estaban desmayados, pero en cuanto despierten, van a querer algo de privacidad, después de todo el escenario está montado, solo espero que Yamato no sea brusco o tendré que acércale a mi hermano el desayuno a la cama por una semana.

—¿Por qué tendrías que hacer eso? Y ¿a qué te refieres con que será brusco? ¿Kari?¿Kari?

—Olvídalo aun eres un niño. —Rio coqueta comenzado a andar en dirección a la salida.

Fin.

Notas Autor:

Saben soy relativamente nuevo en esta página y a pesar de tener muchas ganas de publicar aun tengo problemas para añadir capítulos en los fics por tanto, hasta que no sepa como pues colgare puros one-shot.

Si alguien tiene compasión y me dice cómo hacerlo se lo agradeceré en gran medida.


End file.
